


Rock and Roll

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eka suukko ja muuta sellaista, Ensimmäinen sota, M/M, Paljon adjektiiveja vähän pilkkuja, Pehmo-PWP
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus melkein kuolee ja Sirius on vihainen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Roll

Sirius yrittää hengittää tasaisesti ja katsoa muualle ja ajatella jotain muuta, vaikka Led Zeppelinin _Rock And Rollia_ , joka vyöryy kaiuttimista aivan liian suurella äänenpaineella ja saa ihmiset siirtymään kauemmas. Mikään ei kuitenkaan auta, eikä muista ole mitään iloa. Lily puhuu talon ostamisesta, vanhoista omenapuista, eikä kukaan kuuntele, James silittää toisella kädellä Lilyn hiuksia ja on ilmeestä päätellen jossain aivan muualla, varmaan taas vuodessa 1977, ja Peter katsoo kynsiään ja tasaisin väliajoin raapii vasenta korvaansa. Ja Remus vain istuu jakkarallaan Jamesin ja Peterin välissä ja tuijottaa Siriusta silmiin joka ikinen kerta, kun hän erehtyy katsomaan sinne päin.  
  
”Alkaa olla aika myöhä”, James sanoo, kun kello on puoli kymmenen, ”eikö alakin, pitäisiköhän tästä jo kohta…”  
  
”Meillä on tosiaan aikainen aamu”, Lily sanoo ja asettaa sormensa Jamesin kämmenen päälle.  
  
Siriuksen tekisi mieli nousta seisomaan ja huutaa _helvetin ääliöt, ettekö te tajua mitä Kuutamo teki, ettekö tajua vai ettekö välitä_ , mutta James hiljentäisi hänet varmaan ennen kuin hän saisi ensimmäistäkään sanaa ulos. He ovat jästibaarissa, mutta siitä huolimatta kukaan ei halua ylimääräistä huomiota.  
  
”Eikö tästä nyt kuitenkin pitäisi puhua”, hän sanoo parhaalla keskusteluäänellään ja enemmän tuntee kuin kuulee Remuksen huokauksen.  
  
James ja Lily ovat jo nousseet seisomaan. Sirius istuu jakkarallaan ja seuraa, miten James auttaa takkia Lilyn olkapäille ja vilkaisee Remusta nopeasti, ihan niin kuin ei aivan uskaltaisi edes katsoa.  
  
”Ei se ollut mitään”, Remus sanoo omahyväisellä äänellä, se paskiainen, ”olin vähän harkitsematon mutta sitä sattuu, onneksi tällä kertaa oli tuuria.”  
  
_Tällä kertaa_ , Sirius haluaisi sanoa ja nauraa päälle, _tällä kertaa_ , mutta häntä melkein oksettaa.  
  
”Me olemme kaikki niin varovaisia kuin pystymme”, James sanoo vaikealla äänellä, ja Remus kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
James ja Lily katoavat sumuiselle marraskuun lopun jästi-Lontoon kadulle. Peter sanoo muutaman sanan, jotain linnuista, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei vastaa, ja hetken päästä Peterkin on mennyt. Remus tuijottaa mietteliään näköisenä ulos ikkunasta ja Sirius tuijottaa viimeisintä lasiaan, sitä jonka hän on unohtanut juoda tyhjäksi. Lopulta hän tyhjentää lasin yhdellä huikalla ja nousee seisomaan ja kiroilee mielessään, koska helvetti, hän on humalassa eikä hänen pitäisi olla, he ovat kahdestaan ja nyt hänen pitää puhua Remukselle järkeä päähän, hän on ainoa joka on jäljellä, nähtävästi hän on ainoa jota enää kiinnostaa.  
  
Remus nousee myös seisomaan ja ottaa takkinsa, ja parin minuutin päästä he kaikkoontuvat rauhallisesta kulmauksesta baarin läheltä. Sirius puristaa sormensa Remuksen käsivarteen vähän liian lujaa ja sulkee silmänsä ja irrottaa otteensa vasta, kun Remus työntää häntä kauemmaksi heidän kotiovensa edessä.  
  
Remus etsii avaimet. Sirius hengittää syvään ja yrittää rauhoittua, tämä on sotaa, Merlin, ihmiset tekevät virheitä, eikä Remus tahallaan… mutta hän on melko varma, että Remus teki sen tahallaan, ja pelkkä ajatus saa jonkin hänen sisällään nyrjähtämään sijoiltaan.  
  
Remus yrittää väistää, mutta hän on nopeampi. Ovi on nipin napin sulkeutunut heidän takanaan, kun hän tönäisee Remuksen vasten eteisen seinää ja tarrautuu molemmilla käsillä kiinni Remuksen nuhjaantuneeseen vakosamettitakkiin, helvetti, _helvetti,_ hän on ehkä juonut muutaman liikaa mutta jos Remus todella teki sen tahallaan -  
  
”Hei – ” Remus sanoo kärsimättömällä äänellä ja yrittää astua sivuun mutta on selvästi vain puoliksi tosissaan, ja Sirius puristaa tiukemmin hänen takkinsa lievettä. ”Anna minun mennä, keittäisin teetä – ”  
  
”Vitut teestä”, Sirius sanoo, ja Remuksen melkein näkymätön vavahdus tekee jostain syystä hänelle vähän paremman olon, ja sitten hänen tekee mieli lyödä itseään. ”Sinä teit sen tahallasi. Et varonut. Menit vain. Helvetti, olisit voinut... olisit voinut…”  
  
”Kuolla”, Remus täydentää hänen puolestaan ja hän tajuaa, ettei voi nyt katsoa Remusta, siis millainen ihminen voi vain seisoa tuolla tavalla selkä suorana ja katsoa silmiin ja sanoa että olisi voinut _kuolla_ , eikö Remus tajua _mitään –_ ”Sirius, ei se… ei se ole mahdotonta.”  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius kuulee sanovansa, ”mutta – ”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt mennä sinne yksin”, Remus sanoo ja hän tajuaa etäisesti, että Remus on ilmeisesti tarttunut toisella kädellä hänen leukaansa, koska nyt tämä pitää hänen päätään paikallaan eikä hän voi katsoa muualle vaikka tahtoisi. ”Se oli virhe. Dumbledore lähetti viestin ja toimin liian nopeasti ja luojan kiitos Alice ja Frank tulivat niin nopeasti perässä. Olen pahoillani. Olen ihan oikeasti. Mutta… sinäkin olisit tehnyt niin.”  
  
”Enkä olisi.”  
  
”Olisit”, Remus sanoo ihan liian kovalla äänellä, ”et olisi malttanut edes jättää viestiä, olisit vain rynnännyt sinne tekemään lopun siitä, olisit halunnut pelastaa ne ihmiset, ja hitto, voi _hitto_ Sirius, _tiedän_ että mokasin mutta – ”  
  
Sirius sulkee silmänsä, sitä Remus ei sentään voi estää. Hän haluaisi väittää vastaan, mutta Remus on oikeassa niin kuin aina, se on _raivostuttavaa_ , se ärsyttää nyt melkein yhtä paljon kuin se, että Remus melkein kuoli tänään. Remus pitää yhä kiinni hänen leuastaan, mutta nyt Remuksen käsi laskeutuu hänen kaulalleen ja sitten olkapäälle ja jää siihen lepäämään raskaana, ja Sirius tajuaa puristavansa yhä Remuksen takkia. Hän irrottaa otteensa ja aikoo astua taaksepäin, mennä vaikka keittämään sitä helvetin teetä, mutta Remuksen käsi hänen olkapäällään onkin yllättävän painava. Hän avaa silmänsä. Remus tuijottaa häntä otsa aavistuksen verran rypyssä, suu tiukkana viivana, oikea käsi yhä Siriuksen olkapäällä niin että hän ei pääse mihinkään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”mitä sinä – ”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään ja astuu lähemmäs, ja Sirius kuulee oman henkäisynsä kun Remus osuu hänen lantiotaan vasten, ja hänen on pakko päästä pois, _nyt heti_ , hän ei tiedä miten tässä kävi näin mutta hän todellakin on humalassa, ja hän todellakin luuli hetken etteivät he ehtineet ajoissa, ja Remus on nukkunut hänen sohvallaan jo seitsemän kuukautta ja kaikki ne aamut hän on onnistunut piilottamaan koko jutun, hänen täytyy päästä pois _nyt…_ mutta Remus tarttuu kiinni hänen käsivarteensa ja hänen olkapäällään lepäävä käsi pitää häntä edelleen paikallaan, eikä hän tajua mitä tapahtuu. Hän on liian sekaisin tällaiseen. Hän ei pysty katsomaan Remusta, joten hän kääntää päänsä muualle ja yrittää ajatella ihan mitä tahansa muuta, yläkerrassa asuvaa vanhaa naista jonka kissat mouruavat öisin, kylpyhuoneen lavuaarin siivoamista, eikä mikään auta, ja miksi helvetissä Remus ei jo tajua ja sano jotain ja astu kauemmas -  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisee ja vetää häntä lähemmäs itseään, ja hän tajuaa etäisesti, että hänen suunsa loksahtaa auki ja silmät lukkiutuvat Remuksen silmiin. Voi helvetti, voi helvetin helvetin helvetti, hän on liian kännissä tällaiseen ja hänellä seisoo ja Remuksen on _pakko_ tietää se jo. Hän yrittää vetäistä käsivartensa pois Remuksen otteesta, mutta Remus vain puristaa lujempaa, ja sitten hän tajuaa, että myös Remuksen suu on puolittain auki ja Remuksen silmät etsivät kiinnekohtaa hänen kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo tuskin kuuluvasti, ja jotain on pielessä, tässä on nyt joku juttu jota hän ei tajua, ehkä Remus tietää jo ja on vihainen hänelle ja haluaa… mutta ei Remus ole ilkeä, Remus voi olla vihainen mutta ei koskaan _ilkeä_ , ja Sirius ei tajua enää mitään. Remus mutisee jotain josta hän ei saa selvää, ja Remuksen suu avautuu taas kummalliseen pieneen äännähdykseen, joka menee suoraan Siriuksen lävitse, ja silloin hän vetää käsivartensa irti ja pujahtaa pois Remuksen ulottuvilta. Jotenkin, jotenkin Remus ei vain ilmeisesti tajua, mitä hän tekee Siriukselle, mutta hän ei kestä sitä nyt. Aamulla he voivat ehkä nauraa sille, miten Remus ryntäsi neljän kuolonsyöjän perään ja unohti varmaan solmia vitun kengännauhatkin, mutta nyt häntä lähinnä itkettää, kun hän harppoo olohuoneeseen ja istuutuu sohvalle ja vetää syvään henkeä, kääntyy poispäin ja sitten taas takaisin kohti eteistä ja yrittää rauhoittua eikä suostu katsomaan Remusta.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan kestä pitkään. Menee ehkä ihan vain pari sekuntia, ja farkut tuntuvat edelleen niin ahtailta että naurattaisi jos ei olisi niin paha olo, mutta hänen on pakko vilkaista Remusta, on pakko tietää nauraako Remus hänelle tai onko Remus vihainen vai mistä tässä kaikessa on kyse. Remus ei kuitenkaan katso häntä, ja hän nielaisee ja yrittää kerätä ajatuksiaan kasaan mutta missään ei ole mitään järkeä, Remus seisoo yhä eteisessä selkä seinää vasten, molemmat kädet nostettuina kasvojen eteen, ja hengittää raskaasti ja katkonaisesti eikä katso häneen, ei edes vilkaise.  
  
Sirius vetää syvään henkeä ja nousee seisomaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain mennä makuuhuoneeseen ja toivottaa hyvää yötä ja sulkea ovi, ja aamulla kaikki olisi taas ihan tavallista, tai hän voisi teeskennellä että on, sitähän hän on tehnyt viimeiset puoli vuotta. Mutta Remus pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja mutisee jotain niin hiljaa, ettei sitä edes _voi_ kuulla, ja vaikka Sirius kävelee varovaisesti lähemmäs, Remus ei katso häntä. Lopulta hän pysähtyy Remuksen eteen ja huojuu siinä puolelta toiselle ja yrittää päätellä, mitä pitäisi tehdä, ehkä Remus on lopultakin tajunnut olleensa todellakin helvetin _kuolemanvaarassa_ tänään. Hänen raajansa tuntuvat hirveän kömpelöiltä mutta jotain on pakko yrittää, ja hän asettaa sormensa Remuksen sormien päälle ja vetää varovaisesti Remuksen toisen käden pois kasvojen edestä.  
  
Remus katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin ja kääntää sitten saman tien katseensa pois. ”Anteeksi”, Remus mutisee räsymaton kulmalle, ”anteeksi, luulin että… tai siis… hitto, olen pahoillani, olen…”  
  
”Mistä?” Sirius kysyy ja tarttuu Remuksen toiseenkin käteen, ja Remus katsoo lopultakin häntä silmiin mutta näyttää niin täydellisen onnettomalta, että hänelle tulee vain entistä pahempi olo, tämä täytyy jotenkin korjata ja nopeasti mutta hän ei vaan tiedä _miten_ , ”siitäkö että melkein tapoit itsesi? Ei se mitään, tai olet ihan helvetinmoinen ääliö äläkä enää ikinä tee sellaista, ja helvetti, ihan niin kuin et vaan suostuisi muistamaan että on ihmisiä jotka välittävät sinusta, jotka olisivat ihan paskana jos sinulle tapahtuisi… mutta ei sitä tarvitse pyytää _anteeksi_ , kunhan et enää ikinä tee sitä, minä vain… olin ihan hiton vihainen, ja olin kännissä, tai siis olen vieläkin, mutta Kuutamo, _Kuutamo_ , keitetään teetä ja – ”  
  
”Ei kun”, Remus sanoo. Se on hyvin painava _ei kun,_ ja Sirius vetää syvään henkeä ja yrittää lopettaa käsiensä tärinän, mutta tietysti ne vain tärisevät pahemmin. ”Ei kun tarkoitin että… olen pahoillani tästä, _tästä –_ ” Remus sanoo ja nyökkää alaspäin niin kuin viittaisi itseensä, tai ehkä koko eteiseen, ”ei olisi pitänyt, tämä on ollut ihan älytön päivä ja minä…”  
  
Vaikuttaa siltä, että Remukselta loppuu sanat. Hän jää tuijottamaan Siriusta suu aavistuksen verran raollaan ja silmissä katse, joka tuntuu pyytävän Siriusta sanomaan loput, eikä hänellä ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen on tarkoitus sanoa. Hän puristaa Remuksen käsiä lujempaa ja yrittää miettiä mitä Remus tekisi hänen tilallaan.  
  
”Keitetään teetä”, hän tajuaa toistavansa, ”se auttaa, tule keittiöön, keitetään teetä – ”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus hengähtää, ”en minä _voi._ ”  
  
Remus nuolaisee huuliaan ja Sirius kuulee oman hengityksensä, ehkä sydämenlyönnitkin, tämä on ihan hullua, hänestä tuntuu että Remus tuijottaa häntä niin kuin… niin kuin… mutta se on mahdotonta, hän olisi huomannut, hän on tavallaan tiennyt _vuosia_ että se ei ole enää ihan normaalia miten hän ajattelee Remusta, ei hän ole koskaan katsonut Jamesia tai Peteriä samalla tavalla, tai _ketään_ , mutta se on jo aika raskas ajatus ajatella, vaikka hän on vähän humalassa. Hän nojaa vähän kauemmaksi mutta ei päästä irti Remuksen kädestä, ja hän ei ole aivan varma mutta vaikuttaa siltä että Remus tulee hänen perässään, nojautuu lähemmäs häntä ja tuijottaa ja _tuijottaa_ ja hän yrittää löytää sanoja, jotain jolla hän voisi kysyä jäämättä itse kiinni, mutta hän tietää jo ettei se onnistu, hän pystyy vain tuijottamaan Remusta ja haukkomaan henkeään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Remus sanoo hiljaa ja jotenkin melkein pelottomasti, niin kuin olisi luovuttanut, ja Siriuksen vatsanpohjaa puristaa, ”ei sinun tarvitse sanoa tai tehdä mitään, olen tosi pahoillani että tämä tulee nyt esille näin mutta en vaan jotenkin kestä enää, tai… olen vuosia, siis _vuosia_ jo, tai… jos voisit panna minua, minä… olisin iloinen, voi _luoja_ , olisin... eikä sen tarvitse olla pysyvää, ja voidaan vain unohtaa koko juttu myöhemmin mutta… en ole jotenkin ihan vielä tajunnut koko juttua, luulin että kuolen ja sitten luulin että sinä, että sinä…”  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius kuulee hengähtävänsä. Hän puristaa Remuksen käsiä ja tuijottaa Remuksen kasvoja eikä missään ole mitään järkeä.  
  
Remus yrittää vetää kätensä irti, mutta Sirius kietoo sormensa Remuksen ranteiden ympärille niin tiukasti kuin pystyy, ja se on naurettavan helppoa koska Remuksen ranteet ovat kapeammat kuin ennen, varmasti ovat, eikö Remus edes _syö_ kunnolla -  
  
Ja hänen on vaikea rekisteröidä Remuksen sanoja, ja se varmaan johtuu viskistä, ei olisi pitänyt juoda viskiä. Hän kuvitteli että Remus sanoi -  
  
”Panna sinua”, hän sanoo ääneen ja tajuaa sen vähän liian myöhään ja puree itseään huuleen, ja Remus katsoo häntä kuin hän olisi lyönyt tätä naamaan.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus mutisee ja melkein kiemurtelee paikallaan, ”anteeksi, _anteeksi_ , en tiedä mikä minua vaivaa, minä…”  
  
” _Mutta_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja irrottaa otteensa Remuksen toisesta ranteesta, jotta voi tönäistä olkapäähän. Hän ei tiedä miksi hän tekee sen, ehkä hän haluaa nähdä onnistuuko hän ajamaan Remuksen pois. Remus ei kuitenkaan liikahda, näyttää vain vähän loukkaantuneelta ja nuolaisee huuliaan ja Siriuksella on kuuma, miten täällä voi olla näin kuuma, voisiko joku avata parvekkeen oven, ”mutta et sinä _tarkoita_ sitä, et halua… tai… vaikka haluaisitkin mutta vain, tuota, vain yhden kerran niin minä en kyllä… pysty siihen.”  
  
”Ihan mitä vain”, Remus mutisee ja katsoo häntä silmät liikkuen villisti hänen kasvojaan pitkin, ” _ihan mitä vain_ , Sirius, en minä välitä, ihan todella en, jos vain… jos vain…”  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoo uudestaan ja yrittää kerätä itsensä kasaan, Remuksen sanoissa ei ole mitään järkeä ja hänen oma päänsä on raskas kaikesta pelkäämisestä ja valvomisesta ja juomisesta ja hänestä ei ole tähän, mutta Remus tuijottaa häntä niin kuin yrittäisi oikeasti sanoa hänelle jotain, ja se tuntuu ihan helvetin tärkeältä, nyt pitää keskittyä, ”Kuutamo, et sinä halua että minä… panen sinua, en usko että haluat että _kukaan_ , ja että minä, ei se…”  
  
”Haluan”, Remus sanoo niin hiljaa että Sirius nipin napin kuulee.  
  
Remuksen kädet tipahtavat vasten kylkiä, kun Sirius irrottaa otteensa ja astuu kauemmas, kiertää sen kulahtaneen oranssin nojatuolin ja istuutuu sohvalle ja nousee taas ylös ja pysähtyy katsomaan ulos ikkunasta, sumu on muuttunut tihkusateeksi, ja Remus tuijottaa hänen selkäänsä, hän tuntee sen ja häntä pyörryttää -  
  
”Vittu”, hän sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan Remusta niin äkkiä että Remus hätkähtää taaksepäin ja lyö päänsä eteisen seinään, ”et voi tehdä tätä, et voi sanoa minulle noin, et voi vain pyytää että _yhtenä vitun yönä_ ja sitten olla niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut ja nauraa minulle kun luulen että olet helvetti kuollut, et vaan voi, tekisin ihan mitä vaan mutta en pysty, et voi pyytää sitä – ”  
  
”Yhtenä yönä”, Remus toistaa, pudistelee päätään ja _nauraa_ ja Sirius haluaisi heittää häntä jollain, mutta mitään ei nyt osu käteen eikä hän sitä paitsi haluaisi satuttaa Remusta, se on viimeinen asia mitä hän haluaa, ” _yhtenä yönä_ , saisit panna minua kaikkina öinä ja olisin vain, olisin helvetin _onnellinen,_ Sirius, minä – ”  
  
Remus vaikenee kesken lauseen ja seisoo vain siinä paikallaan, ihan liikkumattomana, pää nojaten takana olevaan seinään ja silmät tuijottaen Siriusta. Sirius yrittää järjestellä ajatuksiaan mutta kaikki on liian sekavaa, Remus seisoo tuossa muutaman metrin päässä hänestä ja sanoi juuri että _kaikkina öinä_ , sen on pakko olla vitsi mutta Remus ei edes hymyile, tuijottaa vain, ja Remuksen hermostuneesta tuijotuksesta tulee mieleen täydenkuun yöt ja ne seuraavat aamut Rääkyvässä röttelössä, kun hän käpertyi koirana Remuksen viereen ja Remus tuijotti häntä hämärässä -  
  
Hän pysähtyy ja tajuaa vasta silloin harpponeensa ympäri olohuoneen lattiaa. Remus hätkähtää ja suoristaa selkäänsä.  
  
” _Sirius”_ , Remus sanoo hiljaa ja puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen, ja Sirius yrittää epätoivoisesti saada yhteen palasia jotka ovat irrallaan, ovat aina olleet irrallaan eivätkä nytkään sovi yhteen millään, vaikka hän kuinka yrittää. Hän tietää kyllä, miten hän itse katsoo Remusta, ja varmaan se alkoi jo koulussa, varmaan se oli olemassa jo silloin, kun hän käpertyi Remuksen paljasta kylkeä vasten ja antoi Remuksen silittää turkkiaan ja vetää itsensä lähemmäksi ja toivoi että olisi voinut olla siinä myös ihmisenä eikä vain koirana. Ja hän tietää, ettei Remuksella ole koskaan ketään, siis _koskaan_ , joskus he yrittivät kiusata Remusta siitä mutta pian se alkoi tuntua julmalta, ja nykyään asiat ovat niin monella tavalla pielessä, että tuollainen alkaa tuntua jo pikkujutulta, mutta _silti_ , silti hän joskus miettii, tai oikeastaan usein, hän makaa usein illalla yksin omassa sängyssään ja miettii Remusta, joka nukkuu sohvalla ohuen seinän toisella puolella, ja millaista olisi _jos_ …  
  
Hän pysähtyy Remuksen eteen ja Remus tuijottaa häntä suu hiukan auki mutta ei hievahdakaan.  
  
”Kaikkina öinä”, hän sanoo hitaasti ja Remus näyttää siltä kuin odottaisi lyöntiä naamaan, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin. Sirius kuulee sanovansa vielä jotain, ehkä _todellako,_ tai _jos huijaat minua niin en puhu sinulle enää koskaan_ , mutta Remus vain seisoo edelleen suu raollaan eikä väitä vastaan, ei kerro huijanneensa, odottaa vain, ja lopulta Sirius on käyttänyt kaikki sanansa ja Remus nuolaisee alahuultaan eikä tee mitään, siis _mitään_ kun Sirius suutelee häntä kohtuullisen kömpelösti ja melko humalaisesti suulle.  
  
Hän on tietysti ajatellut tätä koko elämänsä, tai vuosia, ja nyt kun se viimeinkin tapahtuu, kaikki on kummallisella tavalla vähän pielessä. Remus päästää äännähdyksen jollaista hän ei ole koskaan kuullut Remuksen suusta eikä pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan, mutta muuten Remus vain takertuu hänen hihoihinsa, puristaa hänen käsivarsiaan ja hän puristaa takaisin ja Remus ei edes suutele häntä kunnolla, helvetti, antaa vain hänen suudella ja suudella ja älähtää, kun suuteleminen menee kevyesti puremisen puolelle, ja Siriuksesta tuntuu että hän on ehkä liian sekaisin tähän, tämä olisi pitänyt tehdä jonain toisena päivänä, sellaisena jolloin Remus ei olisi melkein kuollut eikä hän itse olisi humalassa -  
  
Mutta hän ei voi valita päiviä, ja kun Remus ojentautuu hieman lähemmäs häntä ja painaa taas lantionsa häntä vasten, hän ei enää ajattele kuolemista ja vääriä ajankohtia eikä sitä, ettei kumpikaan heistä osaa irrottaa puristusotettaan toisen kyynärvarsista. Hän tönii Remusta seinää vasten ja painaa itsensä kiinni Remuksen rintakehään, ja Remus nostaa katseensa kohti kattoa. Sirius tajuaa suutelevansa Remuksen kaulaa, tai kai se on suutelemista, hän ei ole aivan varma, ja Remus huokaa äänellä joka tuntuu tulevan jostain käsittämättömän syvältä, Sirius ajattelee _kaikkia niitä vuosia_ ja tämä on hullua, hän saa lopultakin sormensa irti Remuksen käsivarsista ja löytää lämpimän ihon Remuksen paidan alta ja Remus ei työnnä häntä pois, ei edes vastustele, se on _käsittämätöntä,_ ja äkkiä hänellä on hirveä kiire, hänen pitää suudella Remuksen kaulaa ja leukaa ja suuta ja arpea vasemman korvan alla ja silittää Remuksen selkää ja vatsaa ja juoksuttaa sormeaan sillä arvella joka kulkee Remuksen alavatsan poikki ja katoaa farkkujen alle, ja se kaikki pitää ehtiä tehdä ennen kuin jotain tapahtuu ja kaikki menee pieleen ja Remus pakenee kylpyhuoneeseen ja hän itse, hän itse -  
  
” _Merlin_ ” _,_ hän puuskahtaa ja melkein puree itseään kieleen _, ”Remus_ , helvetti, mitä… mitä...”  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Remus sanoo sormet hänen farkkujensa vetoketjulla.  
  
Sirius kuulee oman murahduksensa, se kuulostaa _naurettavalta,_ Remus varmaan nauraa hänelle, mutta Remuksen silmät ovat hirveän vakavat ja levottomat ja Remuksen sormilla on kiire, Remus avaa hänen vetoketjunsa kömpelösti ja yrittää kiskoa farkkuja hänen jalastaan ja hänen on pakko auttaa, ei siitä muuten tulisi mitään. Jotenkin hän pääsee eroon farkuistaan ja Remus vetää paidan hänen päänsä ylitse ja heittää sen lattialle, ja kaikki on vierasta, yleensä Remus viikkaa vaatteet, ja Remuksella on edelleen vaaleanharmaa neulepaita päällään ja farkut jalassa, mutta Sirius ei pysty muodostamaan ihan valmiita ajatuksia nyt, ja kun hän yrittää viedä kätensä taas Remuksen paidan alle, Remus äännähtää jotenkin kärsimättömästi ja pudottautuu polvilleen ja hän ei tajua sitä, ei vaan _tajua_ , hän seisoo alasti omassa eteisessään ja Remus Lupin on lattialla hänen jalkojensa välissä ja painaa kätensä hänen takapuolelleen ja nuolaisee eleellä jonka on pakko olla hermostunut, ja Sirius haluaa sanoa jotain, ihan todella haluaa, mutta hän ei löydä sanoja ja sitten -  
  
Hän kestää ehkä kolme sekuntia tai siltä se ainakin tuntuu, ja sitten hän huutaa ääneen vaikka yrittää viime hetkellä purra suunsa kiinni, ja Remus sylkee ryppyiseen nenäliinaan vähän kiusaantuneen näköisenä ja suutelee sitten hänen vatsaansa ja reisiään ja se on ihan _hullua_ , hän ei pysty enää seisomaan, ja juuri kun hän on saanut sen ajatuksen muotoiltua mielessään, hän lysähtää lattialle Remuksen eteen ja ottaa kömpelösti kädellä vastaan ja siihen sattuu mutta se ei tunnu missään. Hän on jossain pehmeässä paikassa, jossain kaukana, ja Remus suutelee kömpelösti häntä suulle ja maistuu oudolta ja häntä melkein naurattaa, tässä on Kuutamo, _Kuutamo_ , ja _mutta sehän on mahdotonta_ ja ei kuitenkaan, _Kuutamo_ suutelee häntä suupieleen ja silittää hänen hikisiä hiuksiaan ja painaa kasvonsa hänen ihoonsa kiinni ja hengittää raskaasti.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo hetken päästä, ”Sirius, _Sirius_ , minä…”  
  
Sirius avaa vaivalloisesti silmänsä. Hän istuu kummallisessa asennossa eteisen matolla, ilman vaatteita, toista polvea särkee ja vatsan alapuolella on edelleen suloinen raukea tunne ja kaikki on vähän sumuista, ja hän tosiaan joi tänään aika paljon viskiä. Ja hänen edessään Remus istuu polviensa päällä ja tuijottaa häntä, edelleen kaikki vaatteet yllään ja suupielissään hermostunut hymy.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoo ja kiirehtii suutelemaan Remusta, ”anteeksi, anteeksi, minä… en tiedä miten kuuluisi… _hitto_ , Kuutamo, miten minä voin vain istua tässä, ja sinä… sinä –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoo vähän kireällä äänellä, ”ajattelin vain että, tuota, minun pitää varmaan… että jos haluaisit, tai että _haluatko_ , voin kyllä myös mennä kylpyhuoneeseen – ”  
  
Sirius tajuaa nauravansa ääneen, niin absurdia se on, ”no et taatusti mene, helvetti, minä… mitä sinä haluat? Ihan mitä vain.”  
  
Remus katsoo häntä alahuultaan purren ja hänen tekee mieli ravistella Remusta mutta hän ei millään jaksa.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Remus sanoo, ”ei todellakaan, mutta jos _haluaisit_ niin minä todella… todella…”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy, nyt häntä alkaa jo väsyttää, onni että hän istuu lattialla mahdollisimman huonossa asennossa, koska muuten hän varmaan nukahtaisi. ”Mitä, Kuutamo?”  
  
”Voisin panna sinua”, Remus sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
Sirius tajuaa hämärästi, että hänen suunsa on loksahtanut auki, nielaisee ja selvittää kurkkuaan ja tuijottaa Remusta, ja Remus vain tuijottaa takaisin hermostuneena ja huolestuneena mutta kuitenkin ilmeisesti aivan tosissaan, ja Remuksen suun ympärillä iho punertaa, _hitto,_ Sirius nyökkää ja nyökkää uudestaan ja nauraa ääneen, kun Remus katsoo häntä kulmat kohoten ja suu hieman auki.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sirius sanoo ja yrittää löytää jotenkin järkevämmän istuma-asennon, mutta se on mahdottoman vaikeaa, ja toisaalta hänhän tosiaan istuu alasti täysissä pukeissa olevan Remuksen edessä ja on juuri tullut Remuksen suuhun. ”Kyllä. Tosin… en ole tehnyt sitä ikinä – ”  
  
”En minäkään”, Remus sanoo, ja on kyllä hämärää mutta siitä huolimatta Sirius on varma, että Remuksen silmiin on ilmestynyt päättäväinen katse.  
  
” – mutta kyllä, _kyllä_ , ihan mitä vain haluat.”  
  
”Sängyssä”, Remus sanoo parin sekunnin mittailevan hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”se pitää tehdä sängyssä.”  
  
Sirius nyökkää.  
  
Hän ei muista, milloin Remus olisi viimeksi ollut hänen makuuhuoneessaan. Sitä ei yksinkertaisesti tapahdu, ilmeisesti se on joku Remuksen sanomaton sääntö, jokin sellainen että on _ihan okei_ majailla kuukausikaupalla ystävän kämpässä, koska ei oikeastaan pysty vuokraamaan omaakaan mutta makuuhuone on _ehdottomasti kielletty_. Jopa nyt Remus seisahtuu kynnykselle ja Siriuksen tekee mieli huutaa ääneen, mutta hän vain tarttuu Remuksen käteen ja vetää tämän kynnyksen yli, ja Remus suoristautuu vähän ja riisuu sitten vaatteensa, eikä Sirius jotenkin pysty auttamaan, Remus näyttää niin _keskittyneeltä_ ja _huolelliselta_ ja viikkaa ne vitun vaatteet siistiin pinoon pinnatuolille.  
  
Kun Remus on asetellut sukatkin vaatekasan päälle ja kääntyy kohti Siriusta, Siriuksen aivot menevät oikosulkuun. Hän on kyllä _tuijottanut_ ennenkin, mutta nyt Remus vain seisoo hänen edessään eikä käänny selin vaikka selvästi haluaisi, ja hän katsoo Remusta päästä varpaisiin ja varpaista päähän ja kaikkea siltä väliltä ja hänen vatsansa on tiukkana solmuna, kaikki on niin älytöntä, ja sitten Remus kävelee hänen luokseen ja hän suutelee Remusta niin hyvin kuin ikinä osaa, niin huolellisesti ja lempeästi ja mitä ikinä hän kuvitteleekin että Remus voisi haluta, ja Remus huokailee hänen huuliaan vasten ja sitten, hetken päästä, mumisee jotain kärsimätöntä ja melkein työntää Siriusta kohti sänkyä ja häntä naurattaa taas, käsittämätöntä. _Käsittämätöntä_.  
  
Remus on lukenut siitä, ihan varmasti on, hän naurahtaa ääneen ja Remus varmaan lukee hänen ajatuksensa koska käskee kohteliaasti mutta hieman kärsimättömästi hänen olla hiljaa ja jatkaa. Onneksi se kaikki kestää aika kauan, ja ajatus Remuksen sormista hänen ihollaan on niin hurja, että kun Remus lopulta suutelee hänen niskaansa ja painaa kämmenensä lujasti kiinni hänen lantioonsa, hänkin alkaa taas olla valmis. Hän ottaa kyynärpäillä tukea sängystä, ja kun Remus painaa toisella kädellä hänen yläselkäänsä, hän nojaa poskensa lakanaa vasten ja yrittää hengittää tasaisesti, sisään ulos, sisään ulos. Remus kiroilee vähän ja se auttaa rentoutumaan ja hän miettii, mitä kaikkea hän sanoisi Remukselle myöhemmin, vielä vähän humalassa, kiusaisi Remusta ja Remus punastuisi ja löisi häntä tyynyllä ja nukahtaisi hänen viereensä sängylle, _uskomatonta_ , hän heräisi aamulla ja Remus olisi hänen vieressään ja -  
  
Remus toistaa hänen nimeään yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä ja sitten suutelee hänen niskaansa ja yläselkäänsä ja vetää itsensä hitaasti pois ja mumisee vielä lisää, _Sirius Sirius Sirius_ , ja Sirius käännähtää selälleen ja ryömii niin lähelle Remusta kuin uskaltaa ja suutelee Remuksen rintakehää, jossa ihon alla sydän hakkaa hulluna.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus kuiskaa silmät kiinni ehkä viiden minuutin päästä, tai ehkä puolen tunnin, tai ehkä he ovat nukahtaneet raajat solmussa ja ihot vastakkain ja on jo aamuyö, tai ehkä maailma on loppunut ja unohtanut heidät ja sotaa ei enää ole eikä rauhaa ja kukaan ei odota heitä minnekään eikä kukaan vaadi heitä elämään tai kuolemaan eivätkä he enää koskaan nouse tästä sängyltä, paitsi keittämään teetä, ”Sirius, _Sirius,_ voi helvetti, en ikinä ajatellut että sinä... tai luulin että se olin vain minä, vain minä, enkä uskaltanut toivoa…”  
  
Sirius suutelee lämmintä ihoa Remuksen kaulalla ja haistaa Remuksen ja miten hullua on, että se on niin tuttua ja vierasta samaan aikaan, hänestä tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi tehnyt tätä vuosia ja että hän voi milloin tahansa hajota palasiksi ihan vaan siitä tiedosta, että suutelee Remuksen kaulaa, ja lisäksi hän on todella väsynyt eikä luultavasti edes ihan täysin hereillä.  
  
Aamulla hän huomaa, että maailma ei ole kadonnut minnekään. Kattojen yllä sataa ja Dumbledore on lähettänyt heille pöllön, ja neljän päivän päästä Remus lähtee johonkin nimettömään skotlantilaiseen pikkukylään ja palaa takaisin vasta seuraavan täydenkuun jälkeen. Sirius yrittää varoa Remuksen tuoreita haavoja mutta ei aivan onnistu siinä, ja Remus painaa päänsä tyynyä vasten ja päästää kurkustaan äänen joka saa Siriuksen sisukset vääntymään tiukalle solmulle, ja hän suutelee Remuksen paljastettua kaulaa.  
  
Ja aika kuluu, musiikki soi kovempaa, askeleista tulee raskaampia, Remus on vähällä kuolla taas eikä tällä kertaa pyydä anteeksi, ja silti tässä sängyllä sormet Remuksen hiuksissa ja pää täynnä Remuksen tuoksua Sirius haluaa uskoa, että he kaksi ovat aina täällä.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaikka kyse on rock'n rollista, oikeesti saatoin kirjoittaessa kuunnella Joan Baezin Diamonds and Rustia ja muuta sellaista.


End file.
